


Brother Gurgin's mirror [fanarts]

by koryusai279



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Another Xandes+Gurgin fluff sketch





	Brother Gurgin's mirror [fanarts]

**Author's Note:**

> I only used Xandes' name writing as "Zandeh"

  



End file.
